conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tel Loiryn
Hi :) Hi, yea im new here.. But Ive been working on this for about a month now just doodling. Ive tried my best with the country making with the map idk what to do there so I just used a program to help make it. Yes I did look at one before I made it, that's basically where I got my name United Islands of Georgeland >.>. And why should I change my name jw? Are you like admin or something? just wondering since you don't have a user name and usually admins like greet new members idk :0 Darth Revan) 13:40, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Oh, yes. I know all the conflicts on Fiction, Quest, Imagine, Wikia and Runescape have been by far terrible and they have hurt everyone, so I just hope you can be finally happy here. This wiki needs a lot of help, it looks like Cprohosact have no any aspiration to turn it into a community, so... I suggest you to ask for adminship. If Yanus had not disappeared just like he did you would be already an admin. Furthermore. There are lots of articles that have nothing to do with conworlding that need to be cleaned up. You would need to talk to Catherine Munro. I always keep statistics on creative wikis, so I know this wiki gets 5 new users per month, so it will not be a problem to create a community here. I suggest you to talk to Thyles and Billyjb, they are the most interested conworlders on building a better conworld wiki. You would need also to talk to Duccio, but I do not know if he is still interested on Lorica. I suggest you to start a welcome template or something like that Nkr20, MartialArtist and Spartan-53 are new users, you can begin welcoming them if you want to. Good Luck. :Who are you? Tel Loiryn 00:40, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Thanks for the welcome I started this one quite some years ago by now, but it's the only one I've worked on (or am intending to work on, for that matter). And yeah, I've looked around a bit, and it's not bad (most of it at least, heh). Though, I'm really one quite more for the fantasy ones, than for alternate real world ones, and to a lesser extent science fiction ones, which seems to be most represented. Tär 20:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Tel Loiryn, thanks for the welcome. There's a lot to do with my conworld, but I'm trying the best I can:) What do I think of other conworlds? There are too many abandoned ones, and maybe it would be worth implementing basic quality standards. Thyles 16:08, 22 August 2008 (UTC) You're welcome Thanks for being so calm and rational in the way you responded; it's helpful to have users who want to do the right thing. As for keeping up, I make very liberal use of my watchlist, and full work days. :) — Catherine (talk) 00:52, 23 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Thank you Nkr20 02:47, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Photoshoppe Hi Tel, thank you for your suggestion, I used PS for contour, and Paint only for toning. I'm not an experienced user of PS, and I thought this quality is OK for small-size pics in the articles. My offline conworld is huge and everything is hand-drawn, so once I start to put them online thoroughly, I'm afraid, there won't be an end. Thyles 13:46, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Photoshop forever :The text for the emblem was generated in OpenOffice.org Draw, but to make it "go into circle perfectly" (in fact it's still far from being perfect) I had to use Photoshop. — Hellerick 16:29, 24 August 2008 (UTC) =) I'll be checking in now and then ;) High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 14:14, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Calculating map area Hi, Tel. You told Nkr20 about calculating map areas. Did you mean doing it in Photoshop? I can calculate area in Photoshop, but it requires too many steps, and the result isn't precise enough. How do you get the factor? — Hellerick 16:15, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Thank you, and from what i see above, Dark lord revan was here, he is the founder of my main wiki. do you see him around? ~~rocky~~ thanks Thanks for your kind praise of me and my friends (very) strange world High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 14:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) How can an average color value be used in calculating 'map area'? Before the picture was "averagized", it had the white area on black background. If after averagization the color is 128-128-128 it means that in the original picture the area covered one half of the picture. If it's lighter than 128-128-128 it means that the area was larger than one half (e.g. the color 191-191-191 means 75% of the picture was covered with the area), and if it's darker it means that the area covered less than one half of the picture. I guess "factor" isn't correct word for it. — Hellerick 16:02, 28 August 2008 (UTC) What? I dont understand what you told me.~~rocky0718~~ oh. thanks, and by the way, i think i can make some maps for somewhere that could need it. i already have the 8 main islands for my world drawn, trade routs and all. ~~rocky~~ Retrovia vs Kyratovia I have no idea which is which or what goes where. It's not my conworld. Cprhodesact 01:25, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Wow Tel, congratulations and thank you for your huge efforts! Thyles 13:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Actually, I am, and I think it's a great idea to create wikia-wide categories (creatures, places etc.). Private Conworlds I made a simple private tag for those that wish to mark their conworld private I'd love to hear some feedback. High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 15:53, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Yep, looks a lot nicer than mine :P High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 16:05, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Mini Worlds Sounds good to me ~ High Lord Billy - Bringer of Truth (talk) 16:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC) re: vote Yes...I was kidding, was it not obvious? =P Sorry... *slaps you with a herring* ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 22:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC) no prob. Categories Just checking that I understood it right; each conworld gets its own category, and that category goes into the 'Worlds' category? For the main page at least, yeah? Then additional articles about the conworld goes into one of those other categories you've been talking about ('Planets', 'Languages' etc)? (And into the category for the conworld itself?) Tär 17:41, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Tel, I emptied nearly 20 categories, and recategorised more than 200 articles. There are some specific categories, which I didn't think should've been deleted, because at private conworlds I didn't want to empty categories, of which the actual user might have thought they had sense, even if now I think they are needless. In this case I tried to reorganise them, more or less successfully. That's all, the only newly created category was my own, Thyles' Menagerie, so it's not clear what you exactly mean by "you're still adding categories, not removing them".Thyles 11:24, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ---- Hi Tel, I think there are some categories, which might . I think that the adjective-named subcategories of Concepts sound quite strange, so I propose to create new subcats for it, such as Culture, Religion, Technology. I don't think that magic needs an own subcategory, simply because there are not too many articles about magic or magical techniques. It could be part of Culture or Technology (like subcat Technology and Magic, and the above could be grouped as Culture and Religion). I created subcategory Ethnic groups in Creatures, and maybe it should be placed to Main too. I'm not sure it's exact to call a human ethnic group creatures:) Thyles 13:14, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi Tel, I'm not sure that Cat:Organizations is the right category for ethnic groups, because imo ethnic groups are something organic, self-developing systems, while an organisation is something with a formal structure organised by someone(s). So I think that ethnic groups should either be put under Creatures, as a subcategory, or have their own main category. Thyles 18:37, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Hi, of course I get what you mean (as I did before) but you asked my opinion. Your new idea is OK with me. Thyles 20:59, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Average without average option I have photoshop 6, and it doesn't have Blur > Blur Average. It doesn't seem to have any other means of calculating unusual areas that I know of... :( Then change image size to 1x1 (that is 1 pixel high and 1 pixel wide). The only pixel left will have average color. — Hellerick 12:27, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations, Tel Loiryn, I have now promoted you to Sysop. For real, this time, all legitimate and everything. Apologies about the confusion last time - I'm still not sure who tried to engineer that escapade and why I fell for it - embarrasing! Anyway, you now have sysop rights. Cheers! Cprhodesact 03:50, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Hi ho! Just wondering how everything is, since I can't say I've been that active lately :P ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 23:12, 6 September 2008 (UTC) re: Hi Billyjb I've been mostly fine, but I'm coming down with the cold :/ and I've had a lot of schoolwork to do (darn biology & ecology) which is why I haven't been able to be as active as before ^^ And nice on getting sysop :) Will be good with an active sysop(Cphrodesact is only on now and then...) that takes care of the housekeeping. And o.O on the sidebar, hadn't noticed the changes until you mentioned them *laughs*. ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 23:20, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Reply Don't worry, I won't be adding such pages anymore that I know are to be deleted. But thanks for giving enlightenment about the policy changes since I've been here for the last time ;) Elioe 22:02, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Well, I am used to create articles to remind me later about what I was thinking about. For this time, I was starting an article, but I got stuck with the program I was trying to do spherical coordinate changes with :D And I disagree with you: I don't think that incomplete-like looking articles look like spam. Elioe 22:32, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks It's definitely coming together. Nkr20 18:25, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Hi! Just wondering, how did you make it so that every time you post a new forum post it automatically gets the header and correct category? I'm trying to implement a similar (blatant rip off) of the forum system you made here on conlang 'click here':P Thanks in advance! ~ Billy JB- Bringer of Truth (talk) 16:22, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on the adminship. I think you've done some great work here. When I asked that question on your request page, I was genuinely interested. Just wanted to make it clear, in case I sounded like I was totally against it. Anyway, take a look at my suggestion in the Nexus. --Dymero 05:18, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Pictures I used public domain images from Wikimedia Commons. Nkr20 15:39, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Back from the dead Hey, Tel. I am not abandoning this site. But I won't be adding to Criyo Deem for a bit, until I map some of it out. Thank you for not deleteing my page, and I hope I can help with any Ideas anyone else may have. ~~Rocky~~...P.S., I have a wiki now, of my own: pikminfanon.wikia.com RE: I haven't a clue. With any luck, they'll stick with their projects long enough to flesh out the details. Nkr20 02:22, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Future World/New World Order Since you're a Sysop I guess I'll ask you permission to create a new category. I want to start a catgeory similar to The Nearly Real World called Future World where users can create a nation out of current day world nations to form new nations in a New World Order type scenario in which like in the NRW, can interact in roleplaying. I'd set up everything for it, pages, rules and catgeories. I just to know if it's okay with the sysops to create it. United Planets 00:25, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Colorada I read it. It's really good. The criminal justice system seems a bit extreme with the forced prostitution but overall it's great. United Planets 02:19, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Brittania My friend was actually planning to make a country of the same name, but he didn't have the time to do it, so he gave the task to me. May I continue your article and thrust it into the fray of Future World? Richmondappleeater 02:10, 24 February 2009 (UTC) sorry, just checked the history, it was Sun Ling who actually wrote it, you just added it to a category. XP Richmondappleeater 03:40, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Future World Content I moved all the war information to individual war pages to keep the clutter under control. All the content has been moved to New Germany-Zulkavita War, New Japanese Expansion and Circum-Asia War. United Planets 20:41, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Can You Link to This Forum Message? Hey. I was looking at the Listing of Conworlds category, and it doesn't look like anybody has been listing them in quite some time. Obviously we can't force them to list their worlds, but I thought it might be good to encourage it. Anyway, it might be good if this gets some exposure in the message are. Could a link to Forum:Conworld_Listings_Redux be added there? -- Dymero 02:37, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Hello, thanks for the message! I was wondering, is it all right if I add more to the existing worlds, like Georgetown? Cunha Hello! Yes, I would like that everything on Southern Cross Rep. is deleted, because I don't have time to develop more. Thanks, Cunha 01:33, 1 March 2009 (UTC) LordOFawesome 17:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC)why is it you admins seem to be the only other people active on this wikiLordOFawesome 17:20, 2 March 2009 (UTC) why is it you admins seem to be the only other people active on this wikiLordOFawesome 17:16, 2 March 2009 (UTC) what is sysop ment to mean --LordOFawesome 18:25, 2 March 2009 (UTC)just wondering what does sysop mean Concerning your previous deletion Did you even read my OTHER ARTICLE? Ldude893 08:15, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Leaving Hi Tel, you're right, but I don't have time to work on them at all, and there were only 1-2 full articles. Most of them did not comply quality standards I would expect even from a wikia page, and wouldn't like to belong to those who 'spam' this wikia with poorly written, unfinished articles. Good luck with your conworlds and adminship. Thyles 15:15, 8 March 2009 (UTC) How to calculate map area in Photoshop I have made this tutorial: User:Hellerick/How to calculate map area in Photoshop Maybe it should be remade into a help page, or something? — Hellerick 01:15, 11 August 2009 (UTC) "Out of Memory at Line: 3" because of left angle bracket dee dee right angle bracket Help me, Tel Loiryn! You're my only hope! Whenever I try to edit my Reptigan article to get rid of the left-angle-bracket double-lower-case-dee right-angle-bracket, I get the message "Out of Memory at Line: 3" before it even loads the editable text. What can I do? Eldin raigmore 19:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for create this WIKI The biggest idea I've never seen!!! Thanks!!! Category question Would a page about a universe - relevant because of different chemistry / physics - be placed on the Planets section or somewhere else? Sorry if this is a stupid question '-_- Kaftzael (talk) 02:32, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism Complaint. There are two anonymous users that keep editing my conworld nation the Confederate States of Dixie and pages associated with it. and have both vandalized my conworld. I am glad they are interested in my conworld but I am tired of having to revert their edits due to their vandalism. I know it happened only twice but already I am sick of it. I am sorry to complain but could you please do something about it? Eastest566 (talk) 16:45, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Administrative Reconstruction Hello, Tel Loiryn! It has come to my attention, that the quality of this administration has become insufficient. It has become neglected, and the content has continued to decline. While I'm supportive of new content and the inclusion of new editors, such development should be done appropriately. Because of the content that is presented on our activity page, I believe, continuously discourages quality editors from entering the community. Our wiki has become fractured, and collaboration is almost impossible because most editors are unresponsive. I believe that the current admins, all 13, should step down and reorganize. Truly dedicated editors should be in this position so that they may coordinate a cohesive community that provides responsible guidelines for new editors. I remember when I was new to this community, my content was sub par but due to the guiding hand of the community and actively wanting to collaborate with other editors I developed. Conworlds is not what it used to be, and a breath of fresh air needs to come without intrusion from the previous, now inactive, administration. Thank you. --Horned King 22:17, July 7, 2016 (UTC)